sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anger
If this is not what your looking for, please refer to Anger (Disambiguation) Anger was one of the Original Sins. He has the ability to produce many different types of weapons, particularly of the sharp, spiky kind. He was the Sin that was most dedicated to the original war between the Sins and the Virtues. He was also the one that most embittered by their servitude to the Gauntlets. Eventually, bitterness turned to insanity, probably around Miranda. He developed a crazy scheme with the Virtues. When Rhett first put on the Gauntlet, Anger used his body to kill the previous host, Perrin. He then transferred most of his power into her. This weakened him, forcing him to use the environment around him for a temporary host before Rhett collected him. Anger had a notable effect on Rhett sometimes, causing him to devolve to a savage, bloodthirsty berserk mode. After all of the Sins, including Anger, were bound and recharged, Anger made his move. He summoned Perrin and revealed that he was planning to kill Rhett in order to become the only remaining Sin with the Virtues' help. He convinced Grandeur and Craving to join him in his fight against the others, but they soon left out of disgust of Anger's megalomania. When Perrin tried to kill Rhett, Lust killed her, which deeply affected her as she never killed anyone before. Anger tried to flee into Rhett, but Lust kept him back. He ended up being banished to the Valley of Shadows while his roster was replaced by Pettiness. Trapped in the Valley of Shadows, Anger went even more crazy (if that were even possible). But that wasn't the end of his malice. Perrin's soul, still possessed by Anger's power, attacked the Sins, but she was fended off by Pettiness: the only Sin, besides Fortune, who hadn't fought her before. The Sins sought out the aid of Murdoch, who created a golem body for her to possess and remove Anger's traces from her. But apparently, Murdoch had a tendency of disposing used golem bodies in the same place. So when the Sins left their golem bodies, they became possessed by the remnants of Anger's power and gained lives as their own as a hive-minded Legion entity, who were apparently determined to destroy the Sins. When the Desire and Craving Golems were destroyed, Murdoch and the Sins became aware that the Lust Golem was assimilating the other Golems. Since their power derived from the original Anger, Murdoch sent Rhett in a golem to ask for Anger's help. Anger was less than willing to comply, preferring to stab Rhett and cause him pain. But he was prevented from doing great damage by Jin, who had somehow appeared in the Valley of Shadows. When Rhett's golem body returned, Anger was controlling it, as part of a deal he and Rhett had struck. He then gave the Sins a talisman capable of tracking the Lust Golem. When Lust returned, sent on a wild goose chase by Murdoch, she was less than pleased to see her 'husband' being possessed by one of their worst enemies. The Rhett Golem, with Anger inside it, was sent back to the Valley of Shadows. Category:Evils Category:Sins Category:Former Sins Category:Sins Characters Category:Original Sins Category:Males